


Intimidation Techniques

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Rogers-Wilson Shenanigans [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: Sam loved him through thick and thin, richer or poorer, through Hydra bases and PTA meetings, but there were times when he wished that one of the many things his husband had was some chill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some background for the story:  
> Sam and Steve have four kids Augusta (17) James and Toni (15) and Duke (12)  
> They’re all named after influential black writers/sculptors/musicians because why not.  
> James and Toni are Sam’s biologically and Augusta and Duke are Steve’s biologically and Misty Knight was their surrogate because she's wonderful.

There were a lot of things that Sam loved about his husband. His kindness, how humble he was, his body, the way he treated the kids, the effort he made to protect his country and the people he loved. Sam loved him through thick and thin, richer or poorer, through Hydra bases and PTA meetings, but there were times when he wished that one of the many things his husband had was some chill. 

He’d watched his husband throw a hissy fit all week after Augusta told them she was bringing her boyfriend to friday night dinner. Sam had to listen to him theorize ways to kill the boy and torture him without getting his shield taken away. He’d even called Bucky to see if he’d been willing to use his vibranium arm for something a little less than moral than saving the world. Sam in all his quiet agony understood the desire to protect their daughter. She was the oldest and the one who seemed to grow up too soon. Augusta’s first boyfriend meant that soon enough she’d be out of the house and then one by one the rest of the kids would leave too. And despite their quiet acceptance of her maturity, a boyfriend was the last thing they wanted to think about. 

“Steve put away the shield!” Pouting, Steve threw the shield into the bedroom where it clattered against their bed frame. “We talked about this, only threaten him if he’s bad for her.”

“I can’t just scare him a little first?”

“Steve you  _ can _ sleep on the couch.” 

“It hurts my back.” Steve whined, collapsing against the kitchen counter where Sam was preparing dinner. 

“All that super soldier serum and you can’t even sleep on a couch, pitiful.” Moving across the kitchen, Sam grabbed a pile of plates and handed them to Steve, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Now go be useful and set the table.” 

Grumbling Steve moved towards the dinning room. “All I want is the best for her.”

“You can’t decide that he isn’t good for her before you even meet the kid.” 

“What kind of kid named Jeremy is good for our daughter?”

“Steve now you’re just reaching, if Augusta likes him we just have to trust that she’ll make the right decisions.”

“But if it’s the wrong decision I can still hurt him right?” 

Sam shook his head and laughed at the audacity of his husband. “If I say yes will it shut you up?”

Steve nodded happily and finished setting the table in silence much to Sam’s delight and worry. After a few moments of silence Sam checked his phone to see that it was 5:51. Augusta would come home with Jeremy at six. 

“Kids! Get down here!” Sam called, pulling the roast from the oven. Steve who had finished his task moved around the table and towards his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. Steve began nipping at Sam’s neck, while he called out again. “Kids! Dinner time!” 

With that, Duke barrelled down the stairs, his large afro flopping behind him, little league football jersey hanging off his shoulders without the pads underneath. “I thought I told you to take that off.” Sam said looking his youngest son up and down, noting the grass stains that covered it. 

“Pops said it was okay.” Sam looked back at his husband, his eyebrows raised.

“Go change Duke.” Steve said, his Captain America voice peaking through. Whining, Duke ran back upstairs, emerging moments later with a plain blue t-shirt. “Better.” 

After Duke, James drifted down the stairs, Toni tailing him, chatting happily about how good his hair had turned out. Toni had spent three hours dying her brother’s hair testing her hand at all the things she’d learned, shadowing her hairstylist the week before. 

“Nice.” Sam said, high fiving Toni and James.

“Pink?” Steve asked taking note of the new color on his son’s dreadlocks. 

“Yeah, Toni said it would look good.” He ducked his head, his voice a shy grumble.

“It does.” Steve turned around to grab some food, and missed the smile that spread across James’ face. Toni usher-bumped her brother, causing him to smile a bit more. 

“So what happens after Pops murders Jeremy?” Toni mused, playing with her twin’s dreads.

“Can we go live with Uncle T’Challa and Bucky in Wakanda?” Duke asked jumping up from his seat on the couch.  

“No, there will be no murder.” Sam said, looking at Steve the entire time. “Right honey?” 

Steve opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. “Saved by the bell.” Toni muttered while her father crossed the room to get the door. Opening the door Augusta launched into Steve’s arms. 

“Pops this is Jeremy!” She said her voice a high squeal. “He’s so great, doesn’t he seem great?” Prying her off of him Steve looked at Jeremy who was leaning against a wall on their porch. He looked pale in a sort of sickly way that reminded Steve of his childhood in Brooklyn, he was dressed in a dirty white t-shirt, with a navy blue beanie tugged over his head. Looking at Steve he nodded in acknowledgement before making his way into the house, pushing past the father daughter duo. 

Steve rose an eyebrow at his daughter. “He’s great don’t worry!” Augusta moved from Steve’s arms, her cheerleading outfit trailing behind her. She launched into the kitchen where Duke, Toni and James, were caught in conversation with Sam. “Daddy!” She yelled launching herself into Sam’s arms, knocking him back slightly. 

After moving from Sam’s arms she looked at her siblings, her smile blinding. “Everyone, this is Jeremy. He’s great.” Jeremy who was examining all the family photos on the other wall, waved an absent minded hand at the Rogers-Wilson clan. The kid looked like he’d crawled his way into a bag of weed and had gotten too high to find his way out. Steve and Sam noted that the kid smelled distinctly like marijuana, but didn’t mention it, only smiling kindly or subtly glaring in Steve’s case. Steve went back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sam, anchoring himself to his husband. 

“Wait babe, your Dads are like superheroes?” Jeremy asked, looking at the pictures of Steve and Sam from the old days. He traced grimy fingers across the kid’s photos and the latest family photo where everyone was wearing t-shirts with the shield on it. 

“Yeah, well retired super heroes, Dad works at the VA and Pops just draws for money now.” Augusta rambled off, moving towards the table, bringing Jeremy along with her.

“Wait retired means they don’t super-hero anymore right?” Everyone except for Duke and Augusta rolled their eyes. 

“Gus, I can’t believe you’re dating someone dumber than bundle of rocks.” Toni commented, pulling at her bright purple afro puffs, a slick smirk running across her lips. 

“Toni, calm it down.” Sam chastised. 

“She’s not wrong.” Steve muttered removing himself from Sam and fistbumping their youngest daughter when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. 

Steve sat down on one end of the table, saving the spot next to him for Sam. Duke automatically sat down next to Steve, James and Toni next to the seat saved for Sam allowing Jeremy to be sitting right across from Steve, right where he wanted him. After everyone had gotten their food Steve cleared his throat. 

“So, Jeremy what are your college plans?” Steve asked, not so subtly  stabbing his food. 

“Nah, college is for uptight assholes. I’m just gonna hit the road, play my music and just live.” Jeremy leaned back in his chair, mashed potatoes stuck at the corner of his mouth. 

“Where are you gonna get the money for gas and food?”

“I’ve got a credit card.” Steve looked over at his husband who just raised a hand. 

“What kind of music do you play Jeremy?”

“Uh everything really, some rock, pop, hip hop if you know what I mean homie.” He said raising a hand towards James for a high five. James looked affronted, bright green eyes looking over at Sam and Toni for help. Not noticing James refusal for a high five Jeremy moved in closer to Augusta. “And baby girl here is my video vixen.” 

“Not sure if that was racist or just plain stupid.” Toni commented. 

“Baby Girl? Video Vixen?” Steve asked enunciating every syllable. 

“Isn’t he great?” Augusta muttered nervously.

The rest of dinner passed awkwardly with Toni carrying most of the conversation, even engaging Duke in football talk that everyone knew she couldn’t care less about. Just when everyone had cleared their plates Sam text Steve. 

_ Sammy: I give you full permission to hurt him as long as it doesn't happen on the front lawn. _

A smile spread across Steve’s face.  “Come on Jeremey, I’ll walk you out.” Jeremy nodded, following Steve to the door. “We’ve got some things to discuss."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saphireandbrokenglass


End file.
